Our teammate is a convict
by Raphiesgirl
Summary: Lakota is a girl with an unusual gift but is still lost on how to use it. Tech teaches her how LakotaxTech Rated for Language
1. 17 year old in jail

_Disclaimer: Do not own Loonatics unleashed_

"Next Case! Acmetropolis versus Lakota Jhonson" The Bailiff yelled as a 17 year old Lakota Jhonson walked up to the podium.

"Lakota, nice to see you again." The judge said.

"I wish I could say the same, Trudy." Lakota stated.

"This the 7th time you've seen me, let's go over your previous crimes 3 misdemeanors, and 3 felonies. Spray Painting school property, stealing nail polish, and setting dogs free from a dog pound. Now for the felonies, stealing cars, robbing closed stores, starting riots and now officer James tells me you were vandalizing school property!

"Now I know I given you many breaks with probation but I think I will have to sentence you 5 years in jail."

"What!?!" Lakota yells

"Since you are a Meta – human with supernatural powers I will have to put you into a maximum security prison." She says

"Case dismissed!" The judge yells as the bailiff cuffs Lakota and takes her to the maximum security prison.

-----------------two hours later----------------------------------------------

'That judge is such a bitch' Lakota thinks as she fills out her paperwork. "Let's see Lakota Jhonson, age 17, Meta – human serial number 8192, height 5'10." The secretary said. "Cell 502."

As Lakota was lying on her bed in the cell her cell door opens.

"You have visitors" the guard said. He led Lakota to the visitors hall and sat her down. There was something different instead of her mom and brother it was a blonde lady and a green coyote anthrosapien.

"Who da hell are you" she asked

"I am Zadavia and this is Tech E. Coyote"

"Hi." Tech says.

"I'm Lakota" she says, "why are you here"

"I was seeing if I can make a business proposition, Tech is one of the most elite minds in all of Acmetropolis and he needs a new lab assistant."

"I see, but why me?"

"Although used for bad your skills are very clever and could possibly for some of our missions, and your ability to hack into computers can also be useful."

"How'd ya know about that?"

"I have my sources. But enough about that, so how about it?"

"Wait, wait, wait you want me to work for you… what's in it for me?"

"You get paid and all your charges will be dropped."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"When do I start?"

_So that's the first chapter I'll try my hardest to update Pleas Review_


	2. Hi I'm Lakota

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed_

"Loonatics." Zadavia said.

"Zadavia, funny you showing up here" Ace said.

"I'm here to introduce your new teammate."

"Wait! Hold on we are perfectly fine without a new teammate!" Duck yelled.

"Duck!" The all yelled in unison.

"So who's this new teammate?" Ace asked.

"Loonatics, this is Lakota Jhonson."

"Hi." Lakota said

Everyone stared in shock there was Lakota in a camo top, green Capri jeans, multi - colored hair in a long braid, arms taped, with a backwards baseball cap. Yeah, just your average Meta – human girl.

Ace was the first one to speak "Hi, I'm Ace"

"I'm – Rev – it's - really – nice – to – meet - you – dude – because – we – need – a – ref – for – volleyball – and…" Rev babbled before Tech clamped his mouth shut.

"Nice seeing you again." Said Tech

"I'm Lexi. It would be nice to have another girl around here."

"Glrabahe me Slam gujredwl"

"I'm…Duck."

"Tech would you please show Lakota around since she will be with you most of the time." Zadavia said.

When Tech and Lakota left the room Ace asked,

"Zadavia what do you mean Lakota will be with Tech most of the time?"

"Well, Ace, Lakota is Tech's new lab partner."

Again everyone stared in shock, that girl, will be Tech's new lab partner?

"Um, no offense Zadavia but Lakota looks like brawn not brains." Ace said

"Don't worry Ace; she is smarter than she looks. Well, I have to do some important business but I will be seeing you soon." Zadavia said as she walked out.

"Smarter than she looks gimme a break if she is smarter than she looks she probably failed the first grade." Duck said.

"Duck come on let's give her a chance, she'll might surprise us." Lexi said.

_'I hope.'_

_This is my second Chapter I need 1 review before I update again._


	3. Christmas Cookies

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: I won't add a fight scene until next chapter but there will be some fluff. And Also Thanks to __CassidyCoyote __ for reviewing my story._

'What the hell?' Tech thought as he heard a clatter in the kitchen. To his amaze he saw all these ingredients all on the counter, and a busy Lakota getting bowls out of the cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

"What the fudge Tech you scared the hell outta' me."

"You didn't answer my question what are you doing?"

"Making cookies for Christmas. Wanna help?" Lakota said as Tech pondered for a second.

"What kind of cookies?" he said

"Chocolate chip, I'll let you have the first one."

"Count me in!" Tech said. As Lakota lifted up a white apron and handed it to him.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" Tech asked. Lakota giggled after that comment.

"What?" Tech asked.

"You don't know how to make chocolate chip cookies?" Lakota said laughing some more, "I'm sorry, just where I come from everyone knows how to make chocolate chip cookies." She said.

"But its okay I'll show you how to make some. Okay first you mix the dry ingredients together. Which are a cup and 2 tablespoons of flour, half a teaspoon of baking soda, and a half a teaspoon of salt." Lakota said as she helped Tech put the ingredients in. But something happened. All of a sudden Tech throws some flour right at Lakota's face, and started laughing at how the white flour sticks out with dark skin.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." Tech said as Lakota throws some flour at his face and a flour fight begins. Flour is being thrown everywhere, laughing and girlish shrieks can be heard.

"That was fun while it lasted." Tech said.

"I know, but we got to finish these cookies and clean up this mess." Lakota said.

"Alright." Tech said as he did exactly what Lakota told him to do.

----------------1 hour later------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All the cookies are baked, wrapped, and boxed for the holidays." Tech said.

"Thanks for helping me y'know with the cookies and everytin'."  
"No problem."

"I have to go do sometin' if the guys wake up before I'm back tell them I have some family business to take care of." Lakota said as she walked out the door

Lakota walked out of the tower carrying a box of chocolate chip cookies.

She kept walking and then turned onto the most dangerous street in all of Acmetropolis, King St.

"Hey doc was happenin', Dirty D how's the rap industry, Yo Siggie." Lakota said.

"Hey Laka what's up." Siggie said

"Notin' much goin' to visit JJ is all"

"See ya' at the hall." Siggie said

"Aight'" She said.

Walking down the street she found the destination she was looking for. An old condo not very big in size. She didn't go in the front door instead she went around to the fire escape and climbed up. When she got to the top she knocked on the window.

Then a guy about 2 years older than her opened the window.

"Sis?" he said

"JJ? Oh my God" She said. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, I brought you cookies."

"Thanks, so did you get a job ?"

"Yeah I got a great job and when I get enough money I'll buy the biggest house you've ever seen."

"Ok sis, but promise me you won't mess it up like you always do ok."

"Yeah bro. See ya."

"See ya." Lakota said as she climbed back down the fire escape and walked back to the tower.

Tech: we would much oblige if you would review.

Lakota: no flames.


	4. Meriada

A/N: I made up all the historic and scientific terms. Thank you CassidyCoyote for reviewing.

"Loonatics this is urgent." Zadavia called.

"Yeah Zadavia what's the problem?" Ace asked

"There is an unnatural disturbance downtown. Unknown creatures are causing havoc. You have to stop them. I will send any information to Lakota so she can transfer them to you. Zadavia out."

"Alright Loonatics let's Jet."

When the Loonatics got to downtown they were stunned at what they saw. Creatures the size of… Almost every size was there.

"Guys, come in." Lakota called.

"Yeah Lakota give us the scoop on these monsters." Ace said.

"Well I can't tell you about the monsters, but I can tell you about where they came from. You see they came from the Kamikazi Ring of Fire."

"The what?"

"The Kamikazi Ring of Fire is a mixture of nitrogen, and carbon dioxide, causing a huge cloud in the shape of a ring."

"Um thanks for the science lesson but how does this help us?" Duck asked

"Hold on. I'm not finished yet. Legend has it that a person with amazing knowledge of witchcraft and wizardry could easily create powerful beings that could cause the Apocalypse"

"And Zadavia told you this?" Ace asked.

"No, I've known this stuff."

"So how do we stop it?" Tech inquired.

"There is this wand of some sort you have to destroy. Only then will the magic be destroyed and the monsters will be no more."

"How do we find it?"

"I uploading a magnitude perimatal tracker to your gauntlets this should be able to help you find the wand."

"Thanks Lakota." Tech said. After they followed the trackers to the place where the magic was coming from they were surprised. It was just a little girl maybe abut six years old.

"Ah, the Loonatics I was awaiting your arrival."

"Who are you?" Lexi asked.

"I am Meriada ruler of this planet." She said

"Lakota give me some information on Meriada." Tech said

"Ok she is the daughter of Salazar god of Xyanthradon in ancient mythology. Legend has it that as a birthday present Salazar gave Meriada the earth, so she can rule it. But she did not like the earth because it was so primitive, so she decided to destroy it but a brave warrior princess Ala- Meridah had used a magic scepter to destroy her sealing the magic of Meriada inside. But Salazar was angry at Ala so he used his magic trying to save his daughter but the power was too strong so he decided to have a day every 1500 years to have his daughter be free from the scepter's magic. So technically Meriada is the real leader but to stop her you have to destroy that scepter. It's going to be challenging though since she has the power of darkness and a whole shadow army to protect her. There is only one way to stop the army but I have to make it first. If you can distract her I could probably make it in time."

"Ok Thanks. Duck."

"What?"

"I need you to distract Meriada."

"How?"

"Just do that thing you did with Sypher."

"Oh yeah. Hey Meriada."

"What?"

"Your not so powerful you couldn't even hit me."

"Shut up insignificant poultry" Meriada said as she shot a dark energy blast at Duck

"Ha missed me."

"I will destroy you."  
"Yeah you and what army?" Then all of a sudden Meriada's Shadow army had shown up in front of her.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" Ace asked, "Guardian Strike sword attack" Ace said as he lunged for an attack. Back flip, slash, aerial attack, double phoenix punch, kick one right after the other. But nothing would stop the shadow warriors until a blast of light was shot at the shadow army. Every one was surprised when they saw Lakota wearing a black trench coat, black jeans, and sunglasses.

"You're going down Meriada." Lakota said as she shot another blast of light from her gun she made and knocked Meriada out. The scepter flew out of her hands and on to the ground.

"Ace zap it with your lasers" she yelled as Ace shot his laser beam eyes at the scepter destroying it and Meriada with it.

"We did it. We saved the world. Cool." Lakota said.

"I know. Let's go home." Tech said

Ace: Please Review

Lakota: If you flame I'll drop kick you to the next century. . 


	5. Choir Practice

A/N: Introducing Rip Runner I do not own the song seasons of love

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Lexi asked as Lakota was headed for the door. She was wearing blue jeans, black shirt, blue jean jacket, and black boots. Her hair was out of her usual messy braid, it was down and curly.

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Outside, you what know outside is right?"

"Yeah, when are you going to be back?"

"Later."

"Alright." Lexi said as Lakota walked out the door. "Tech! Rev! Can you come out here for a second?"

"Yeah Lexi" Tech asked

"I want you to follow Lakota for me."

"What?" They both said in unison.

"I just don't trust that girl for some reason. She was dressed nicely, she never dresses nicely!"

"Why – should – we?" Rev asked.

"Because if you don't I'll tell everyone that you sleep with a teddy bear name Puffels."

"gasp - you – wouldn't."

"I would."

"What about me I don't get any…"

"Razzle Dazzle."

"Ok let's go." Tech said as he followed Rev out the door.

They found Lakota, when they got to her they were sort of surprised. She went to the Livingston Choir Hall. So they followed her in.

"Hey Rev isn't that your little brother."

"gasp it is."

"Hey Rip"

"Hey Lakota."

"Children, Children take your places." An old lady yelled out.

"One, two, a one two three four."

"_Chorus: 525,600 minutes 525,000 moments so dear 525,600 minutes how do you measure measure a year? In daylights in sunsets in midnights in cups of coffee. In inches in miles in laughter and strife. In 525,600 minutes how do you measure a year in the life?_

_How about love? How about love? Measure in love seasons of love seasons of love._

_Lakota: 525,600 minutes 525,000 journey's to plan 525,600 minutes how do you measure the life of a women or a man?_

_Rip: In truths that he learned or in times that he cried in the bridges he burned or the way that she died!_

_Chorus: It's time now to sing out though the story never ends let's celebrate remember the year in the life of friends. Remember about love(Lakota: Oh you gotta gotta remember the love.) Love(Lakota: Share love give love yeah) Measure in Love_

_Lakota: Measure Measure your life in luuuuuuuve._

_Chorus: Season of love Seasons of love_

_Lakota: Measure life Measure your life in love."_

"Very good children, now remember the concert is next week. Practice. You are dismissed."

"Wonderful." Tech said.

"Oh my god." Lakota said as she realized Tech and Rev were there.

"Holy Crap." Rip said as he realized his older brother was there.

"Whoa – little – bro – I - never – knew – you – could – sing – like – that."

"Thanks."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Lakota asked.

"Lexi blackmailed us into following you." Tech said

"Oh," she said "But I have a plan to keep whatever your and whatever I'm hiding secret.

"And what is that."

"Lie."

"What!? I can't lie, I'm a very loyal animal." Tech said

"Not lying completely, lying by omission."

"And how do we do that."

"I'm going to get lunch, tell Lexi that I went to hang out with a few friends."

"That's lying completely."

"Let me finish, right now I'm hanging out with a few friends, and I'm going to order some take out food, so technically I'm eating lunch with a few friends."

"That actually makes sense."

"Good. I knew it would."

'Pretty and clever.' Tech thought. 'Wait a minute this is Lakota were talking about she's my associate it would never work out.'

"Let introduce you to the gang. Hey guys! I got some friends for you to meet. This is Tech and Rev. Tech and this is Desi, Lila, Sarah, Ginny, Siggie, Rodger, Robert, Antonio, Layla, Kara, Tara, and Lucas."

"Hi." They both said in unison. But something caught Rev's eye. A young girl about his age, a little shorter than him but not much, she had the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen, long black hair with streaks of purple in a long braid, she wore a purple plaid skirt, with a black shirt, and black boots that went up to her knee.

"Hi – I'm – Rev." He said.

"Hello I'm Layla." She said "So your one of Lakota's friends."

"Yeah – I – am."

"Well she is a loyal friend. Don't let her appearance fool you she's one of the nicest people you could ever meet. And the most clever, and the most manipulative, the most persuasive, the most sneaky oops I'm rambling again I always do it's a bad habit of mine."

"Yeah-me-to-Tech-says-it's-the-meteor-that-affected-us-but-I-think-it's-because-I-need-a-fast-voice-to-keep-up-with-my-fast-body."

"Hehe. You're funny." Layla said making Rev Blush.

"Hey Rev," Lakota yelled. "We need you over here."

"Alright." Rev said as he ran over to Lakota. "So what's the plan?"

"When you get back to headquarters," She started "You tell Lexi that me and a couple friends went for some Chinese food, and this is the part where we lie a little, tell I dressed so nice is because I haven't seen these friends in a long while.

"I can live with that." Tech stated.

"Me too." Rev said

Lakota smiled she knew this plan was going to work.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a bad case of writers block.

Review please


End file.
